


Pet Shopping

by Leni



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post movie) The day hadn't turned out to be as fun as Morgan had predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fanfic Bake Off](http://fanfic_bakeoff.livejournal.com).

Shopping for a pet as a family hadn't turned out to be as fun as Morgan had predicted.

First, she had to explain to Giselle that no, they didn't need pictures of the apartment so Morgan's future pet could make an informed choice. It had been a little more difficult to convince Giselle that the newcomer wouldn't be choosing anything, and Morgan had the feeling that she and Dad were being humored in their belief that animals didn't care for their prospect residence.

Vetoing Chip's presence in the family venture had been out of Morgan's abilities (especially since she'd secretly wished for the squirrel's company). Giselle had argued that her furry friend was an able ambassador between their worlds, and surely an adequate translator for the proper introductions needed between the future addition to the household and its new caretakers (the word 'owner' had been removed from Morgan and her father's vocabulary, when related to the relationship between animals and humans). Dad had listened patiently, then shaken his head, and insisted that Chip's help wasn't necessary.

Perhaps they should have brought the squirrel, Morgan thought now. Chip might be more successful at soothing Giselle.

On the other hand, the brave rodent could be plotting the freedom of a whole store worth of puppies, kittens, guinea pigs, mice, and rabbits - and perhaps even the lizards and snakes. Chip was a fair crusader, after all.

"B-but…" Giselle was blubbering, tears brimming in her eyes, "They're all _caged_."

Dad patted her hand. "Darling, imagine what'd happen if they escape into the city."

"The cars!" Giselle gasped, terrified.

"Exactly." Dad smiled reassuringly. "They're safer here."

Later, when Giselle was distracted cooing at the new puppy, Morgan whispered to her father, "We're not going to the zoo, are we?"

Dad shook his head. "Never ever."

 

The End  
28/02/11


End file.
